marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Castle's Van
Frank Castle's Van was a vehicle owned by Frank Castle, who rigged it to explode in his plan to kill the Kitchen Irish. Months later, Castle managed to locate and utilize a second van during his time with Micro. Van later was abandoned in Larkville, Ohio while Castle was arrested. History First Van walking away from his first van]] After stealing one point two million dollars from Kitchen Irish, Frank Castle watched from his van as members of the Kitchen Irish led by Finn Cooley emerged from his hideout as they began their search to reclaim the money. Castle took the briefcase full of money and rigged it to explode if tampered with, while also sitting in the back and inserting a blade under his skin to be used during his eventual escape from Cooley's custody. He then put it in his van and left it parked at 48th and 10th. blows up the van along with Rafe]] Later than evening, the Kitchen Irish had managed to kidnap Castle, and Cooley tortured him and threatened to do the same to Castle's dog unless he told him where the money was. Unwilling to allow an innocent dog to come to harm, Castle finally gave up the location of the van where the money was hidden, as Cooley ordered Rafe and one other member of the Kitchen Irish to collect this. When Cooley's men tried to retrieve the money from the van, the bomb that Castle had hidden inside the briefcase exploded, which had killed Rafe and the other Irishman and destroying the van in a massive fireball.Daredevil: 2.04: Penny and Dime Second Van running over the Dogs of Hell]] Several months later, the Punisher had obtained a second van and utivilzed it to chase the Dogs of Hell through Alabama. He disabled their motorcycles with his shotgun, causing the bikers to fall off their motorcycles and onto the road. Punisher then proceeded to drive past his targets before turning the van around and running the bikers over, killing them instantly.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Third Van Knowing that if they were going to attempt to steal the Greek Mob's guns that they were attempting to sell, Punisher and Micro knew that they would need to get vehicles. Together, they went to Mazur's Garage, where they found him torturing Joe and Wilcox, as Punisher proceeded to murder Mazur and his crew, before Micro stole one of his vans while Punisher took an American car.The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply utilizes his drone to assist the Punisher]] Together with Micro, Punisher took the van to arrive to Kentucky in order to speak with Gunner Henderson. When Punisher and Henderson were attacked by Anvil tactical unit, Micro piloted the drone from the van to trace troops' locations. At night, Micro found heavy wounded Punisher and took him to the van and returned to New York City.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Punisher and Micro planned their mission to infiltrate into the Fort Bryon. According to their plan, Micro was stationed in the van outside of the fort to extract Punisher when he finish his job. Micro used his drone again to trace locations of soldiers and allow Punisher to avoid them. Punisher managed to made his way to Morty Bennett, copy his phone and escaped the fort while Micro was waiting him. Together they flee the fort in the van while base was put on alert. Later, Punisher and Micro waited in the van before Lieberman managed to track down Bennett's phone and determine his location. They drove to the CIA Safe House before Punisher took his sniper rifle in attempt to assassinate William Rawlins.The Punisher: 1.07: Crosshairs Castle awaited toward the Wilson Residence to find and neutralize Lewis Wilson. In the van, he called up Karen Page to discuss recent events with her. Lieberman then contacted with Castle and informed him that he tracked down Wilson to Queens and Castle headed there.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy and his daughter sitting inside their van]] Reuniting with his daughter, Leo, Lieberman waited Castle in the van with her. Instead of Castle, they spotted Dinah Madani near the van. Castle then appeared and informed them that Madani was called by him. Together, they took the van and headed to the Homeland Security Headquarters.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Following Capture of Frank Castle, Lieberman took the van and hid it at the location which he and Castle agreed.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Leaving New York, Castle was driving his van across the United States of America before stopping in Michigan. After the brawl in Lola's Roadhouse, Castle and Amy Bendix carried wounded Beth Quinn to the van and went to nearest hospital. However, they were halted by mercenaries hunted for Bendix which blocked the road. Arming himself, Castle left the van and quickly took down all hostiles and prevented Bendix's escape. They then arrived to the Ecorse Hope Hospital where Quinn was left under paramedics' care.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Seeking for shelter, Castle and Bendix reached to Ohio and stopped in Larkville. Castle waited in the van while Bendix went to rent a room in The Tides and then droved the van to there. After the gunfight with mercenaries, Castle and Bendix attempted to capture Marlena Olin but she woke up and distracted Castle. Bendix then attempted to steal the van and escaped before she was stopped by the Larkville Police Department.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Penny and Dime'' *''The Punisher'' **''Season One'' ***''3 AM'' ***''Resupply'' ***''Gunner'' ***''Crosshairs'' ***''Front Toward Enemy'' ***''Danger Close'' ***''Memento Mori'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Roadhouse Blues'' ***''Fight or Flight'' ***''Trouble the Water'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, the Punisher has used many Battle Vans as his main means of transportation throughout his war against crime. Later models of the Vans were designed by Microchip. References External Links * Category:Vehicles Category:Daredevil (TV series) Vehicles Category:The Punisher Vehicles